User talk:Hstar
Old archived messages: /Archive1/ ---- PokePower Can I please join PokePower? I asked Crimsonnavy but he has not responded. I have 903 edits. Hey thanks for helping with the body style categories they're a pain.How do you like my sig?''Gator''fan6 19:46, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Job Yes I am very good at creating and adding categories to pages and also creating templates. The job I want is called Organizer someone who specializes in organizing the wikia. I forgot to thank you for writing that paragraph.''Gator''fan6 20:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Archiving I've just done it for you. Edit the talk page turning off the RTE or switch to source mode, Select the messages you want to archive and cut them (or copy and delete). Edit a subpage of the talk page User_talk:Hstar/Archive1, and paste the contents in source mode. Then save both pages. Also, the rename of the episode was made. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 20:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Thank you for writing that message on Crimsonnavy talk page that was nice. I hope he accepts me.''Gator''fan6 20:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archiving and Blogging Okay. And do you mind telling me what I shoould put on the new blog I will make soon? (Right now I am new in the PokePower team so I don't know much of the current events.) Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! 20:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry! Hi! I'm sorry! I'm not doing it for the Badges! I'm just trying to help this Wiki grow! that's all! oh and one more thing! Want to be Friends? User:Amyroselove Hey Thanks for leaving me a message on my talk page. I left you a reply there. Toonguy500 18:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to remind if I write an artical on an episode. I was trying to return the favor. Plus I didn't had time to remind. Toonguy500 22:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind making improvements on the artical on "Entei At Your Own Risk", please? Toonguy500 23:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I made an artical on Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. Would you mind making some improvements on it, please? Toonguy500 04:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I made an artical on The Purr-fect Hero. Would you mind making some improvements on it, please? Toonguy500 22:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) That's because I didn't had time to put the synopsis in the episode, but I did.Toonguy500 21:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I made an artical on The Case of the K-9 Caper. Toonguy500 21:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry If I forgot to remind you. Sometimes I wish I had time for everything. Toonguy500 19:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Misc Messages You think it would be great to add a Quotes section in each episode article? Some of them are quite funny. Winxfan1 16:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Quotes Can do. I was thinking we could put the quotes at the near bottom of the page. We'll have to watch every single episode of Pokemon to pick the best quotes. Winxfan1 18:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1﻿ RE: Episode Templates Thank you! If you have any questions or need help with those templates or anything else feel free to ask me. — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 11:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :No Problem you can add me to you friend list and I just finish the template for DP series. — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 12:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC)